Ce qu'il n'a pas pu dire
by Foolbeloved
Summary: Juste ce qu' a ressenti Kagami lors de ses adieux avec Kuroko et ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir dire


Kagami était heureux. Ou du moins il essayait de s'en persuader. Après tout il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir son rêve de toujours et peut-être intégré le NBA. Le premier à avoir été mis au courant avait bien sûr été Kuroko. D'abord parce qu'il était présent au moment où Alex l'avait appelé mais aussi parce qu'il était son meilleur ami. Le jeune garçon s'était contenté de regarder le grand joueur pendant un instant puis il lui avait déclaré « C'est génial Kagami-kun » . Comme d'habitude ce dernier avait du mal à déchiffrer les émotions de son coéquipier mais son cœur s'était légèrement serré. Il s'était aussitôt secoué mentalement, ce jour devait être le plus beau de sa vie, il n'y avait pas de raison d'être triste !

Après cet annonce, ils avaient été très occupés avec le match contre Jabberwock. Kagami n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de reparler de son déménagement en Amérique avec Kuroko, surtout que ce dernier était remonté à bloc contre les américains. Kagami aussi surtout qu'ils s'étaient méprisants et même violents. Quand le capitaine de Jabberwock avait frappé Kuroko, Kagami bouillonnait de l'intérieur et n'eut été la présence d'Akashi, il l'aurait frappé. Et à n'en pas douter il aurait eu le soutien d'Aomine sur ce coup-là. Mais ils avaient fini par avoir leur revanche au basket.

Kagami avait adoré ce match. Bien qu'il méprisait ces adversaires, jouer avec la génération miracle était extrêmement stimulant et puis une part de lui ce disait aussi que c'était sûrement le dernier match qu'il jouerait en partenariat avec Kuroko. Il voulait en profiter un maximum.

Alors qu'ils célébraient leur victoire, Kuroko et lui s'étaient isolés et concertés. Ils avaient décidés que c'était le meilleur moment pour annoncer aux autres le départ de Kagami. Il était content d'avoir Kuroko à ses côtés pour révéler aux autres sa décision, il se sentait plus légitime. Le reste de l'équipe s'était immédiatement tourné vers Kuroko pour chercher du soutien mais aussi pour savoir s'il était vraiment d'accord avec ça. Le joueur fantôme avait eu l'air un peu triste mais avait répondu « Oui » et défendu son rêve. A le voir le soutenir comme ça, Kagami avait été ému mais aussi un peu meurtri, sans bien savoir pourquoi.

Ils avaient ensuite joué un match amical contre les membres de la génération miracle. Kagami ne s'était jamais autant amusé, le défi était incroyable et a de nombreuses reprises il n'avait pu retenir un sourire d'excitation. Pourtant à la fin du match, il s'était senti vide. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient perdus. Peut-être.

Ils s'étaient ensuite tous retrouvé à l'aéroport pour lui dire au-revoir. Kuroko s'était approché de lui et lui avait tendu la main en souhaitant bonne chance. Il avait répondu en fanfaronnant comme à son habitude et avait rendu la poignée de main à son coéquipier. Pourtant le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Puis ils s'étaient séparés.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans la file d'attente pour accéder à l'avion. Et c'était tout. Ça allait se finir comme ça. Il allait se séparer de son partenaire. Juste sur une poignée de main. Un geste qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Sans émotion, sans passion. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse. Il se souvint de Kuroko qui lui avait déclaré « Je suis ton ombre » tout en lui discernant un de ses rare et précieux sourire. Il allait perdre ça. Non. Non . NON ! Il comprenait maintenant ce que l'autre représentait pour lui. Ses pieds se mirent à bouger tout seul, et bientôt il courait. Son coeur battait la chamade et un seul mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Non . Il devait arriver à temps. _Oh mon dieu faites que Kuroko ne soit pas déjà parti !_ Heureusement il finit pas apercevoir la chevelure familière de son camarade.

« Kuroko ! »

Ce dernier s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Kagami ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi à temps. Maintenant il devait trouver les mots.

« J'avais l'impression que… c'était incomplet... »

 _Il avait l'impression d'être incomplet ,_ réalisa-t-il alors même qu'il prononçait ses mots.

« Après tout ce qu'on a accompli ensemble… Il devrait y avoir plus... »

Il espérait que Kuroko comprenait ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Il espérait vraiment.

« Je devais revenir pour te parler »

 _Merde, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que Kuroko pensait, il ne s'était même pas retourné._

« Je ne peux pas croire que notre match contre Jabberwock sera notre dernier ! »

 _Merde, merde , ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire ! Enfin si mais non…_

« Avec toi… j'ai réussi à vaincre la génération miracle. On finit toujours par gagner ensemble! »

Il butait sur les mots, il n'arrivait pas à bien se faire comprendre. _Ça l'énervait_. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec les mots.

« C'est pourquoi… Je pense que ça ne sera plus jamais la même chose mais je veux toujours me souvenir de toi ! »

 _Merde, sa voix se fêlait !_ Et les vrais mots, ce qui importaient vraiment n'arrivaient toujours pas à sortir de sa gorge .

« Tout ce qu'on a fait… Agh ! Je...Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant. Et l'autre qui ne se retournait toujours pas ! Mais il voulait arriver à sortir ces mots qui lui faisaient tellement mal.

« En tout cas une chose est certaine ! Tu étais la meilleure des ombres ! Et j'ai été heureux d'être ta lumière»

Voilà, il y était presque !

« Et tu seras toujours… mon meilleur partenaire! »

 _Merde, merde, merde. Ce n'était pas exactement les mots qu'il avait prévu !_

« Merci pour tout… Kuroko ! »

 _Si l'autre ne se retournait pas, il ne pourrait jamais lui dire !_ Il regardait ce dos et essayait de voir si l'autre réagissait. Il fut infiniment soulagé lorsqu'il vit son coéquipier s'essuyer rapidement les yeux. Son espoir remonta en flèche. Kuroko pris enfin la parole, sans pour autant se retourner.

« Ne te soucie pas à propos de ça … Tu dois continuer !

Kuroko se retourna enfin. Kagami sentit comme poids lui tombant d'un coup sur le coeur. Son coéquipier ne voulait pas qu'il reste.

« On ne peut pas s'attarder sur les vieux souvenirs pour toujours »

Chaque mot était une flèche pour Kagami. La colère et le désespoir commençait à se livrer bataille. Il s'essuya presque rageusement les yeux, honteux de montrer autant de sentiments alors que Kuroko semblait très calme.

« C'est ça ta réponse ?! »

« Tu dois me laisser ici, et y aller par toi-même ! »

La voix du joueur était maintenant pleine de détermination. Kagami avait envie de crier, de protester en hurlant. Mais Kuroko se mit à sourire de son sourire doux et fort à la fois tout en tendant son poing.

« Et de toute façon...C'est en Kagami-kun que je crois le plus ! »

A ces mots Kagami fut comme déchiré. La joie qu'il ressentait devant la confiance de Kuroko mais aussi devant le fait que ce dernier l'avait mis à la première place dans sa vie se heurtait à une douleur toute aussi intense parce qu'il sentait ce qui allait arriver.

« Je serais toujours là… Comme ton ombre... »

Kagami laissait maintenant les larmes couler à flot sur ses joues, sans aucune honte. _Merde, si tu me dis_ ça, _comment veux-tu que je te le dise à présent ?_ Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer et imiter le courage de Kuroko dont les larmes faisaient écho aux sienne.

« Ouais »

Kuroko essaya de contenir ses larmes et finit par offrir à Kagami un sourire dont ce dernier sut immédiatement qu'il le hanterait pour toujours.

« Au-revoir, Kagami-kun »

Il portait à partir de ce moment et pour toujours les espoirs et la confiance de Kuroko. Il ne pouvait plus lui dire qu'il était prêt à tout abandonner pour rester avec lui. Alors il se redressa, sourit et tendit son poing à son tour vers son partenaire.

« Revoyons-nous un jour »

Non, il ne pouvait plus lui dire ces trois simples petits mots.


End file.
